Fidelity
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Meredith loved him with all she had, and then he cheated, and her heart shattered. 5 years later he shows up in Seattle and her life is once again on the gossip trail. Can she ever forgive him? MerMark with a side of Addek.


**A/N: Set in AU 2x18. More Addek in this than intended but it needed to be there. Mark and Addison were just a one night stand. Fidelity is a song by Regina Spektor =D**

**Reviews Please =)**

* * *

"Invasive non-cell with a history of COPD. That guy's pretty much a goner, huh?"

"Sensitivity, I like that in a stranger" Meredith smirked, she turned around to face the man and stood shock still.

"Wouldn't say I was a stranger huh Mrs Sloan?"

"Don't call me that" she reprimanded "Why are you here?" she asked curiously.

"Visiting. Confounded by all the rain and it's only my first day in town"

"You get used to it" Meredith shrugged.

"Makes me wanna stay in bed all day"

"You've been here 5 minutes and you're already talking about bed, nothing changes"

"Subtle has never been my strong suit. So….do you ever go out with co-workers?"

"I make it a rule not to"

"Then I am so glad I don't work here"

"Are you hitting on me? In a hospital?"

"Would it be so wrong to hit on my own wife?" he smirked "I miss you"

"No you don't" she smirked.

"Mer" he said tucking a piece of fallen hair behind her ear "I miss…." he was cut off by Derek's fist slamming into his jaw.

"What the hell was that?" Meredith exclaimed.

"That. Was Mark." Derek said angrily.

"Fantastic…." Meredith mumbled.

"Well" Mark said standing up and shaking himself off "I see you've met my wife"

"YOUR WHAT!" the whole floor seemed to shout.

"Damn it" Meredith whispered "Mark, I'm not your wife, not anymore"

"You didn't file the papers Meredith, we're still married" Mark said simply.

"Be that as it may I am not your wife" she hissed "I haven't seen you in 5 years Mark and I didn't ever plan on changing that, and you said you missed me" she said with a small smirk "You're not here for me and you know it"

"Meredith…" he said softly.

"Screw you manwhore" Meredith spat before storming off.

"What the hell just happened?" Derek exclaimed.

"I lived in Boston for 3 years remember" Mark muttered "And we hardly spoke, because of work, we were busy and, you, you remember right?"

"Of course I remember" Derek said angrily "Why the hell are you here?"

"For a lot of reasons" Mark mumbled before walking in the direction Meredith went.

~x~

"Wait, what?" Addison exclaimed as she sat in the conference room with Derek and the Chief.

"Meredith is Mark's wife" Derek said with a grimace.

"But, but, but Mark's not, Mark's not married" Addison stuttered "We'd know if he got married"

"When he was in Boston" Derek sighed "He was there for 3 years, we barely spoke to him Addison, the odd phone call here and there but that was it, I can't believe her!" he exclaimed "She's spent the past, god knows how long being pissed at me because I didn't tell her I was married and she's married herself, to Mark!"

"Somehow I don't think this is the same Derek" said the Chief "Didn't you say they hadn't seen each other in 5 years"

"Yes" Derek mumbled.

"And by the sounds of things she wasn't happy to see him, don't jump to conclusions" he sighed "Meredith obviously has her reasons"

"God why is he here" Addison groaned burying her face in her hands.

"He's here for you" Derek muttered.

"Did he actually say that?" asked the Chief.

"No but…."

"How do you know he's not here for Meredith?"

"Because, because he just, I, he" Derek stuttered.

"Exactly" the Chief smirked.

~x~

"Meredith!" Mark shouted chasing her down the hallway.

"Go to hell Mark!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Mer please wait" he said catching up with her, he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Let go of me!" she screeched trying to pull away.

"Mer please, we need to talk" he said quietly "Please"

"Talk? You want to talk?" she said with a scoff "You don't deserve my time, you don't deserve anything from me"

"I know" Mark said sadly "Just 5 minutes, please"

"Fine!" Meredith snapped, she pulled him to an empty exam room and slammed the door, not noticing her fellow interns watching them with curious eyes.

"What? What do you want?" Meredith exclaimed as she stood opposite Mark.

"I'm sorry Mer" Mark said quietly "For everything, I'm so sorry"

"For which part? For cheating on me? For doing it in _our_ bed? Or, oh, maybe it's for coming to me and telling me you miss me when the reason you're really here is to, to get Addison back! Well news flash Mark, that won't happen, she loves Derek, and Derek loves her"

"Wait are you his intern?" Mark exclaimed.

"Yes, I was" Meredith said folding her arms across her chest "And he's the only man who's ever broken my heart like you did, and it still hurts to see them together but I do it, I get through it because if I can get through you, I can get through anything, but you being here, this, this makes me feel, sick, so sick, and, just leave" she said pushing him a little "Leave! Nobody wants you here! Leave! LEAVE!" she shouted.

"Mer I'm so sorry" Mark said sadly.

"GET OUT!" she shouted "I hate you! You screwed me over!" she said hitting him "I was in love with you! I married you! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and you cheated on me Mark! You _cheated on me_! I'll never forget that, now get out, you'll have the divorce papers in a week"

"Meredith…." he started, Meredith swung the door open and pushed him out of it.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" she yelled before slamming the door closed and locking it, she pressed her back against it and slid down onto the floor sobbing in her hands.

"Mer, please!" he shouted banging on the door "Please Meredith just listen to me"

"Go away!" she shouted back.

"Mer I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, if I could take it back I would, I didn't come here for Addison, I swear Meredith, I came here for you, I love you, I'm still in love with you"

Meredith stayed quiet, her breathing slowly becoming controlled, she closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Meredith I'm so sorry" she heard Mark sigh "Meredith, please, I know it's been 5 years, I know that, and I know I screwed up, but I still love you, and if you send the divorce papers, I won't sign them"

~x~

"What's going on?" the Chief asked approaching the interns.

"Uh there was, yelling and, stuff and then she pushed him out of the room, he's been sat there ever since" Izzie stuttered gesturing to Mark who was sat with his back against the door.

"Where's Meredith?"

"She's locked herself in there Sir" George said nodding at the door.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Cristina muttered.

"He's the guy the She-Shepherd slept with and Meredith's husband apparently" said Alex.

"What?" Cristina, George and Izzie all exclaimed.

"I was walking down the hall with Shepherd and the next thing I know he's punching that guy in the face, then Mer started shouting and, yeah, that's all I know" Alex shrugged.

"Karev here's right" said the Chief "His names Mark Sloan, he met Meredith in Boston 8 years ago, was there for three and then left, that was 5 years ago, she hasn't seen him since"

"I'm gonna try and get in there" Cristina said moving over to the door, she leant over Mark and knocked the door "Mer, it's me" she said loudly "Let me in"

"No!" Meredith shouted "Go away"

"Don't be a freaking child, let me in!" Cristina shouted.

"Go away!" Meredith shouted back choking slightly "Just leave me alone"

"What the hell did you do to her?" Cristina snapped looking down at Mark.

"I just want to talk to her" Mark said quietly.

"What's going on?" Addison asked as herself and Derek approached the Chief.

"Apparently they were shouting at each other then she threw him out and locked the door, even Yang can't get her to come out"

At the door Mark climbed back onto his feet and banged his fist on the door again "Meredith let me in" he shouted.

"No!" she shouted back "I'm not coming out until you take your lying cheating ass back to New York!"

"Meredith I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Mark sighed "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"I found you in our bed with the slutty girl from the bar and you're saying you didn't mean to hurt me? Are you kidding? What did you think was going to happen?" Meredith yelled "Go to hell Mark"

"Mer please, I'm so sorry, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, I screwed up, I know I screwed up but I love you, I'm still in love with you, I've never stopped loving you, I'm not expecting you to give me another chance right now but please, just let me in so we can talk"

The whole floor seemed to drop into silence, the lock on the door was clicked and the door slowly opened to reveal Meredith, who had tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

"I needed you" Meredith whimpered "I needed you and you weren't there, you were never there"

"I'm so sorry" Mark whispered brushing his lips over her forehead "I'm so sorry Mer"

"I needed you" she said punching him with an ineffectual fist.

"I know" he said quietly.

"I forgave you the first time, I forgave you and you promised me, you promise it wouldn't happen again, you promised me"

"I know"

"I made so many changes for you, to make you happy, because I loved you, I loved you so much and, and you promised me, we promised each other, we made vows Mark!" she exclaimed "God I can't, I can't do this" she sighed "Just leave, please, do something for me for once, just leave"

"I'm not signing the papers Meredith"

"Just leave" Meredith sighed, Mark sighed heavily, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo of their wedding day "That was the best day of my life" he said quietly "My number and the address of where I'm staying is on the back, I'm here for 2 days and if you don't come then, then I'll leave, just think about it Mer" he said kissing her softly, Meredith tensed up a little "I love you Meredith Sloan, don't ever forget it" he said before walking away, Meredith took a breath before slowly disappearing back into the room, she closed the door and sat with her back against the wall crying into her hands.

"Holy crap" Izzie breathed.

"Ok, who gets this one?" Alex asked.

"What the hell do we even say to her?" George exclaimed.

"I've got it" Cristina said taking a step forward.

"No" Addison said grabbing her arm "I've got it"

"With all due respect I doubt you're the person she wants to see right now" Cristina said quietly "I'm her person, I've got it"

"5 minutes, 5 minutes and then I'll come and get you, ok?"

"Addison, what are you doing?" Derek muttered.

"Trust me" Addison said before slowly walking into the room, she closed the door and locked it before slipping down onto the floor next to Meredith, she pulled some tissue from her pocket and handed it over.

"Thanks" Meredith sniffled wiping her eyes.

"He talked about you once" Addison said quietly "I didn't even connect the dots until, well, just now, but it was definitely you, his Boston girl, he was pretty drunk at the time, didn't even know what he was saying, he just said that you were the love of his life, the one person he didn't ever want to be without, and he screwed up, he screwed up and he didn't know how to fix it, and then he passed out, he's never stopped loving you Meredith"

"He loves you" Meredith whispered hoarsely.

"You do know we all heard the whole thing right?" Addison said with a small smirk "He's not here for me, he's here for you, me and Mark we were, one stupid night, a mistake, and yeah, maybe he did love me, and maybe I loved him a little too but, you're the woman he wants to spend his life with Meredith, he wants _you_"

"He hurt me" Meredith said shakily "Worse than Derek did, I was young, 20, and then I met Mark, he'd only been in the city for a month, we were together for a year before we got married and I found him with someone else, but I forgave him, he asked me to marry him so I forgave him, and I thought we were happy, I heard rumors but I asked him and he told me to ignore them, and then just before our anniversary I came home from college and found him in bed with some girl, she bar tended at the bar we used to hang out at, so I threw him out, cut him completely out of my life, he tried to call, almost every day for a month, then once a week, then once a month, and it just, fizzled out, and that was 5 years ago"

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't know" Meredith said quietly "I think I'll always love him, I think when you marry someone you love them forever, no matter what happens between you, it doesn't mean your in love with them forever, but you love them forever, on this day" she said holding the photo out in front of her, a picture of her 21 year old self kissing a 31 year old Mark outside of a small chapel "On this day I signed up for forever, something I always swore I wouldn't do, but I did it, because he was my forever, and I just, I can't, I can't forgive him, I forgave him once but, I just can't forgive him for everything else, I can't"

"I know" Addison said sadly.

"Oh god I just, I need to stop think about it" Meredith said wiping her face again "I should, get to work, I'm surprised Bailey hasn't tried to break the door down" she said with a laugh.

"Luckily for you she's in surgery" Addison smirked, they both stood and brushed themselves down "You ready?"

"Yeah" Meredith breathed, she reached out to the door and twisted the lock, she opened the door and walked out with her head held high, Addison behind her, she was instantly bombarded by questions from Izzie and Cristina.

"Guys!" she shouted shutting them up "I'm fine ok? I really don't want to do anymore talking about it, not, not today so can we just, get back to work?"

"Fine" they both sighed.

"Thank you" Meredith breathed.

~x~

As Meredith got home that evening she made her way up into the attic, she moved over to the far corner of the room and pulled a box labelled 'Boston' out. She managed to get it down the ladder and down the stairs, she carried it into the living room and settled it on the coffee table. She reached in and pulled out a small white photo album and slowly opened it. She flipped through the pages, pictures of herself, Mark and their small group of friends, friends she'd lost touch with so long ago. She reached into the box and pulled out a tape labeled _'Meredith and Mark Sloan, 1998'_ she took a breath and put it in the tape player. She pulled a ratty old Yankees jersey from the box and held it closely, she sat back on the sofa watching her wedding play across the screen.

"Mer, do you need anything?" George asked softly as himself, Izzie and Cristina stood in the archway.

"No" she whispered.

"Are you okay?" Izzie asked.

"Well obviously not Barbie" Cristina said dryly.

"I'm fine" Meredith said holding the jersey tighter into herself.

"Do you want us to sit with you?" George asked.

"I want to be alone" Meredith said quietly "I need to be alone"

"Well, we'll be in the kitchen if you need us ok?" said Izzie.

"Ok" Meredith nodded.

~x~

"Dr Shepherd I'm with you today" Meredith said quietly as she stepped into the conference room, her whole body sunken, her face pale, her hair in a scraggy ponytail.

"Oh" Derek said quietly "Ok, we don't have any emergent patients but I do need these charts doing" he said gesturing to the pile in front of him.

"Ok" Meredith whispered taking a seat and picking one up.

"Meredith…." Derek started.

"Don't" Meredith said holding her hand up to stop him "I know ok? I should have told you but, this is a completely different situation, he didn't just sleep with one person, it wasn't one night, it was several nights, it was every night I had to stay late at college, he broke my heart over and over again and I let him, and I blocked it out, I left him and then I blocked it out, yeah, I thought about him when I was with you, but that was only because you made me feel like he did when we first got together, like I meant something but just like him you broke my heart, him worse than you, I don't talk about it, ever, and I'm not planning on changing that, so just don't" she said in a tearful whisper "Just don't"

"Ok" Derek said quietly "Ok, it's ok" he said wiping a tear from her cheek, she visibly flinched and turned her face away from him "But if you do want to talk, I'm here ok?"

"Ok" she whispered, she took a breath and wiped her face before getting back to work.

~x~

"Joe, can you send Addison another drink, on me, with this" Meredith said handing him a napkin.

"Sure" he said curiously, he poured a drink and placed it in front of Addison "From Meredith" he said simply "and this" he said handing her the napkin.

"What does it say?" Derek asked curiously.

"Sorry for crying on you, but thank you for being there, love Meredith" Addison smiled softly, she looked up and sent Meredith a smile who smiled back, a smile that suddenly dropped as the jukebox kicked in.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
__Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
__While you're far away dreaming  
__I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
__I could stay lost in this moment forever  
__Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

"Dance with me" Mark said appearing at her side.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Meredith asked shakily "I asked you to leave"

"This is our song Meredith, we danced to this at our wedding, please, just one dance" he said holding out his hand, Meredith sighed a little and took it, he led her to the small dance floor, he held onto her hand and waist, her other hand rested on his shoulder.

"Mark" she whispered "I can't do this"

"Yes you can" he said softly "Just remember Mer, remember that day, our day, remember"

_Don't want to close my eyes  
__I don't want to fall asleep  
__Cause I'd miss you baby  
__And I don't want to miss a thing  
__Cause even when I dream of you  
__The sweetest dream will never do  
__I'd still miss you baby  
__And I don't want to miss a thing_

"Joe can I get a….why the hell is Meredith dancing with McCheater?" Cristina exclaimed as she stood at the bar, Addison and Derek to her right, Izzie stood to her left.

"Oh great!" Izzie sighed "Another night of cleaning her up for me then, Joe, don't let her drink"

"Guys, this is Meredith we're talking about, if she wants tequila, she'll get tequila, especially when she's depressed" said Joe "But, it doesn't look like it's going too badly, she's not crying, that's a good sign"

"True" Cristina smirked "He hurts her and I break his legs"

"He won't hurt her again" Izzie said softly "Look at the way he's looking at her, that's like, movie love"

"You're such a girl" Cristina grumbled.

"Shut up" Izzie said hitting her.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
__And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
__Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
__Then I kiss your eyes  
__And thank God we're together  
__I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
__Forever and ever_

"Do you remember Mer?" Mark asked softly.

"Of course I remember" Meredith said shakily "Of course I do, just like I remember finding you with another woman"

"I'm so sorry Meredith, and I know it's not going to happen overnight but remember us, remember the happy times, remember when you loved me, remember that and maybe we can have another shot, I'm not asking for us to jump right back into the marriage thing, it's not about that, it's about us being together, because _I love you_"

_Don't want to close my eyes  
__I don't want to fall asleep  
__Cause I'd miss you baby  
__And I don't want to miss a thing  
__Cause even when I dream of you  
__The sweetest dream will never do  
__I'd still miss you baby  
__And I don't want to miss a thing_

"He really loves her" Addison said softly.

"He'll only hurt her again" Derek grumbled.

"Oh no, you don't get to talk about hurting her" Cristina said butting in "And you certainly don't get a say in who she dates"

"I didn't say that!" Derek exclaimed "I'm allowed to care about her, and yes, I did hurt her, and I'm sorry for that, which is why I don't want her to get hurt again, and I know him, I've known him all my life and he _will_ hurt her, he's Mark, it's what he does"

"It's what he did, he's obviously trying to change for her" said Addison "Derek, you said it yourself, you've known him your whole life, have you ever seen him look at a girl that way? Because in the 15 years I've known him, I haven't"

"I….I haven't but that's not the point, the point is, the point is that, the point is that…."

"You have no point" Izzie and Cristina finished with a smirk.

_I don't want to miss one smile  
__I don't want to miss one kiss  
__I just want to be with you  
__Right here with you, just like this  
__I just want to hold you close  
__Feel your heart so close to mine  
__And just stay here in this moment  
__For all the rest of time_

"I'm scared" Meredith said shakily "I'm so scared of getting hurt again Mark"

"I know" Mark said softly.

"I'm tired of giving out second chances, and, and if I did give you a chance it, it would be your third Mark, how do I know you won't hurt me again?"

"I've grown up Mer, I have, I'm learning from my mistakes, and my biggest mistake, was hurting you, I love you"

"I know" Meredith said quietly "I know you do"

"So, what, what do you feel for me?"

"Y'know, sometimes I think it's such a waste, throwing away everything we had, but I just can't trust you Mark, I need someone I can trust and, I just can't"

"What can I do? What can I do to make you trust me?"

_Don't want to close my eyes  
__I don't want to fall asleep  
__Cause I'd miss you baby  
__And I don't want to miss a thing  
__Cause even when I dream of you  
__The sweetest dream will never do  
__I'd still miss you baby  
__And I don't want to miss a thing_

"60 days" Meredith said simply "Go without sex for 60 days, then maybe we can give this, another shot"

"60 days" Mark repeated "I can do 60 days, I'll do a year if that's what it takes"

"Even I wouldn't put you through that" Meredith said with a laugh "60 days Mark, 60 days"

"Y'know, if I'm not getting any sex, you shouldn't be getting any either"

"Oh, I know" Meredith smirked "So, do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal" Mark said leaning in to kiss her, Meredith placed her finger on his lips.

"I don't think so, do you?" she smirked "Goodbye Mark"

"Goodbye Meredith Sloan"

"It's Grey" Meredith smiled before walking over to the bar.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
__I don't want to fall asleep  
__I don't want to miss a thing_

"What the hell was that?" Cristina exclaimed as Meredith reached her.

"Joe can I get a beer?" Meredith asked.

"Beer, good sign" Izzie nodded, Joe smiled and passed Meredith a beer, she instantly took a sip.

"What was what?" she sighed.

"You dancing with McCheater?" Cristina asked.

"That was our wedding song" Meredith said quietly.

"That's another thing he did!" Addison exclaimed "When he got drunk and talked about his Boston girl, he used to sing that song, over and over and over again"

"Yeah" Meredith sighed "He did the usual 'I still love you I'm so sorry' thing, I told him I couldn't trust him, he asked me what he could do to make me trust him and I, I told him if he could go 60 days without sex then maybe we could give it another try"

"Ha, sure, he can do that" Derek laughed.

"Shut up Derek" Addison said hitting him "Go home if you have nothing nice to say"

"Hey loser, Burke's over there, go talk to him" Cristina grimaced.

"Fine" Derek grumbled walking away.

"Ok, so 60 days" Addison said quietly "That's, he can do that, he can"

"I hope so" Meredith said quietly.

"I think he'll do it, he really loves you Mer" Izzie said softly.

"He loved me before" Meredith sighed "And he still cheated on me"

"People make mistakes" Addison said softly "He really loves you, after all this time he still loves you, he's picking up his whole life for you, I honestly think he can do it, and if you didn't think he could, you wouldn't have suggested it"

"She has a point" Cristina smirked.

"Yeah, I know" Meredith whispered.

~x~

**Day 20.**

"Hey" Mark smiled coming up next to Meredith at the nurses station "So, the last of my stuff was shipped over this morning"

"Oh that's, good" Meredith smiled "That's good"

"You sure about that? You don't sound so sure" Mark said with a small smirk.

"It's good Mark" Meredith smiled up at him "So, how are you finding Seattle?"

"Cold, wet, I'm glared at a hell of a lot more than I was in New York" he said with a laugh.

"By…."

"Derek, but I guess I should've seen that coming huh?"

"Yep, you should" Meredith smirked.

"So, do you want to come over tonight?"

"To your hotel room?" Meredith said with a raised eyebrow.

"For dinner Mer" Mark said rolling his eyes "Come on, it'll be fun, I won't even try and kiss you"

"Really?" Meredith smirked.

"Well I might _try_" he said with a laugh "Come on, come over at 7, we'll have Italian, the chefs great"

"Fine" Meredith sighed "I'll see you there"

"I love you" Mark said kissing her cheek before leaving.

~x~

"I should go" Meredith said quietly as she finished her dinner "This has been….nice"

"Stay" Mark said taking her hand "Please, just, for a little while"

"Mark, I have work in the morning, it's getting late"

"It's 8:30 Mer" Mark whispered "Please, just, for half an hour, we can watch some tv or something, anything"

"Ok" Meredith nodded "Ok, I'll stay, for a little while"

"Ok" Mark smiled "You go and turn the tv on, I'll put this out in the hall" he said gesturing to their empty plates.

"Sure" Meredith said moving over to the bed, a minute later Mark joined her, he sat back against the headboard and patted the space next to him, Meredith moved over and sat close by, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her in tight, her cheek resting against his body.

~x~

Meredith blinked her eyes open as an alarm sounded, she looked around the room and took in her surroundings. Mark's hotel room. As her morning head cleared she remembered what happened, dinner, tv, falling asleep in her husba….Mark's arms. Arms that were still wrapped around her.

"Mark" she whispered "We have to get up"

"I know" he mumbled pulling her closer.

"That means letting go" she smirked.

"Fine" he groaned releasing her from his embrace, Meredith climbed out of the bed and brushed herself down "I should, go, I need a change of clothes and stuff so, I should go" Meredith stuttered.

"Ok" Mark said almost sadly, he walked her to the door, she opened it and turned back to face him.

"Bye Mark" she whispered.

"Bye Mer" he smiled softly, he reached forward and kissed her cheek, he lingered there for a little too long and kissed her lips softly.

"Mark" she said shakily.

"I know" he whispered "No kissing"

"Goodbye Mark" she said softly before heading towards the elevator.

"I love you Meredith Sloan" he shouted after her.

"It's Grey!" she shouted back, Mark let out a laugh before backing in to his hotel room.

~x~

"Oh, and look who's decided to grace us with her presence!" Izzie exclaimed as Meredith walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey" Meredith smiled "What are you doing here?" she said glancing to Cristina who was munching her way through some toast.

"Well I was coming to ask you how your date with McHubby went, you obviously had a little too much fun" Cristina smirked.

"It wasn't a date!" Meredith exclaimed "It was dinner, and nothing happened, he made me stay and watch some tv with him and we fell asleep, nothing more, nothing less"

"Hmm" Cristina, Izzie and George all smirked.

"Oh shut up" Meredith grumbled grabbing a piece of toast from Cristina's plate and storming up the stairs.

~x~

**Day 40.**

"Hey" Meredith smiled as Addison approached the nurses station.

"Hey" Addison smiled "How's your manwhore?"

"Funny" Meredith said dryly "He's, good" she smiled "He's doing a lot of sucking up, buying me lunch, buying me dinner, he even came to my house and cooked for me, then he spoils it by making some kind of sexual innuendo and we start all over again"

"Meredith, when have you ever known Mark not to make everything in to a sexual innuendo?" Addison smirked.

"Never" Meredith said with a laugh "I'm not expecting him to change, I don't _want_ him to change, apart from the…."

"Manwhore part" Addison finished "How long do you have left?"

"20 days" Meredith sighed "20 whole days and then, decision time"

"Is there really a decision to be made?" Addison asked.

"No, no I, I don't know, maybe this 60 day thing was just, I don't know"

"You know you still love him right? Because if you don't then you're stupider than I thought"

"There are so many things I could say to that but I won't" Meredith said simply "Anyway, how's your brain surgeon?"

"He's, ok" Addison nodded.

"And the truth?"

"I don't think he's ever going to get over this" Addison sighed "Mark, being here"

"He will" Meredith said softly "Want me to kick his ass?"

"No" Addison said with a laugh "Meredith I…."

"What?" Meredith asked softly.

"I just, I wanted to say that, I really hope this all works out for you"

"Thank you Addison" Meredith smiled "I hope everything works out for you too, but just, if you're not happy, you need to speak up, because the last time you weren't happy you, you made a mistake, and you're better than that, so speak up Addison, you deserve better" Meredith said softly "Anyway" she breathed "I have to go get these charts to Bailey, I'll see you later?"

"See you later" Addison smiled.

~x~

**Day 50.**

"There she is!" Mark exclaimed as he stepped in to the elevator to see Meredith stood awkwardly next to Derek, Addison on Derek's other side looking equally as uncomfortable "And how are you this morning?" he smiled kissing her cheek.

"I'm not as chirpy as you" Meredith said with a laugh "What has gotten in to you this morning?"

"Well Mrs Sloan…." Meredith rolled her eyes, as did Derek, Addison held back a laugh "I'm just happy because in 10 days time I get to do this" he said kissing her quickly "And you can't get mad at me"

"Does that mean I'm allowed to get mad now?" Meredith smirked with her hands on her hips.

"I _guess _you can get mad now" he said with a laugh.

"Idiot" Meredith said hitting him on the back of his head.

"I love you" Mark smiled.

"I know" Meredith smirked "10 days Mark, nothing is coming out of this mouth until then, so, back off"

"Ok, ok" Mark laughed "Bye" he whispered kissing her cheek and stepping off the elevator, Derek followed him with a scowl, heading in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, I love you too" Addison said after him quietly, Meredith stepped forward and pulled the stop button, Addison turned and pressed her forehead against the elevator wall, she let a soft sob escape her lips.

"Oh Addison" Meredith whispered, she stepped closer and placed a hand on her back, rubbing it up and down slowly "You need to talk to him"

"I don't, I don't want to, lose him again" Addison cried, Meredith pulled her into a hug, Addison's face buried into her shoulder "What if, what if I talk to him and he, he says the reason he's being like this is, is because he doesn't love me anymore"

"Wouldn't you rather know than go through this every day?" Meredith asked.

"I guess" Addison sighed "Oh god this is all my fault" she sniffled "If, if I hadn't slept with Mark I…."

"Would still be in New York and miserable" Meredith finished "You need to speak up, you didn't last time, you need to do it this time"

"I know" Addison whispered "Ok, ok I'm, I'm good" she said wiping her tears away "I'm good, thank you"

"Anytime" Meredith smiled, she reached out to the stop button and pushed it back in, she squeezing Addison's arm reassuringly as the elevator started back up.

~x~

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Meredith exclaimed storming into Derek's office and slamming the door shut.

"Wha…." he started.

"I just had to stop the elevator and let your wife cry on my shoulder because you refuse to acknowledge she even exists, do you love her? Honestly, do you love her? Do you want to make it work with her?"

"Meredith this isn't….."

"Answer the question Derek!" Meredith snapped.

"Yeah, yes, I love her, I love her and I want to make it work" Derek sighed.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" Meredith sighed "She, she's so upset Derek, she keeps blaming herself, the only reason she's putting up with this is because she loves you so much, do you really want it to get as bad as New York?"

"Of course I don't" Derek said quietly.

"Then you need to fix it" Meredith said softly "And you need to stop getting so pissed at me too, so I'm married to Mark, and I didn't tell you, but that was not the same as you and Addison and you know it"

"I know" he nodded.

"So, are we ok?"

"We're ok" Derek said with a small smile "I hope, I hope it works out for you, whatever happens, I hope you're happy"

"I hope you're happy too" Meredith smiled "Fix it Derek, before it's too late" she said before leaving.

~x~

**10 days later.**

"So, today's the day" Cristina said quietly as she met Meredith outside of Burke's hospital room.

"Today's the day" Meredith nodded "And the day of the prom so, good times" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I didn't like teenage girls when I was a teenage girl"

"I wore a lot of black"

"Hmm"

"Had the whole angry pink hair thing going on, wouldn't be caught dead at the prom" she said with a laugh.

"Oh my mother made me go. My date barfed on my dress and then tried to feel me up"

"Nice" Meredith smirked.

"So, what are you going to do, with the husband"

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait for the prom" Meredith said with a wink.

~x~

"Hey uh, have you seen Meredith?" Mark asked walking up to Derek at the prom.

"Um no, I don't think she's here yet" Derek said quietly.

"Right" Mark whispered.

"So uh, today's the day right?"

"Today's the day" Mark said with a small smile "You didn't think I'd do it"

"No, I really didn't" Derek nodded "But I'm, I'm glad you did and, just, don't hurt her again"

"I won't" Mark said softly "I don't even know if she wants me back yet"

"Well, you're about to find out" Derek said nodding to the stairs, Mark gasped a little as Meredith slowly walked down them in a long black dress, her hair in curls, he walked towards her and met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Meredith you look, beautiful" he breathed.

"Thanks" she said quietly "Were you just talking to Derek?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kind of" he shrugged "So, do you want to da..nce" he stuttered as his hand brushed against something cool on Meredith's ring finger, he slowly lifted her hand up and took in a sharp breath as he saw two rings, two rings he'd placed on that very finger on the day of the wedding "You kept them" he whispered.

"I kept them" Meredith nodded.

"And you're, you're wearing them" he stuttered.

"I'm wearing them" she smiled "And" she said softly "I spoke to Human Resources this morning, they're getting me a new lab coat, the name was wrong"

"The name was wrong" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I went for Grey-Sloan, to save confusion" she shrugged, Mark instantly wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, Meredith let out a small squeal as he swung her around, he cut her off with his lips, and they shared their first proper kiss.

"I love you" he whispered against her mouth.

"I love you too" she smiled "So much, so so much, and I, I can't, I can't lose you again, so I really hope, I really hope you've learnt your lesson Mark Sloan"

"I have" Mark said quickly "I so have, I am not going to be stupid enough to screw this up again, I love you"

"Y'know what would make me love you even more?"

"What?" Mark smirked.

"If you go and get me a drink"

"Ok" Mark laughed, he kissed her softly and headed off to the drinks table, Meredith instantly rushed over to Derek.

"Where's Addison?" she asked quickly.

"She's just checking on a patient" Derek replied "Congratulations" he said with a small smile.

"Thanks" she smiled "You've got it with you right?"

"Yes" Derek said rolling his eyes a little.

"And you're going to do it as soon as she gets here?"

"Yes" Derek said with a laugh "It's all under control Meredith"

"What's all under control?" Mark asked as he walked up to them passing Meredith her drink.

"Nothing" Meredith smiled "Ugh, this is disgusting" she grimaced as she sipped the punch "Really wish I'd smuggled some alcohol in now"

"How very professional of you" Mark smirked.

"Shut up" Meredith said hitting him.

"Hey" Addison smiled walking up to them.

"Hey" Derek smiled kissing her cheek softly "How was your patient?"

"All good" Addison smiled "I can try and relax now"

"Good" Derek smiled.

"Oh my god" Addison said reaching out and grabbing Meredith's hand "You can't even see where the Titanic hit it" she laughed looking at the engagement ring "Oh my god, does this mean…."

"Yes" Meredith smiled.

"I knew it!" Addison smiled hugging her tightly "Congratulations"

"Thanks" Meredith smiled, she glanced at Derek and glared a little.

"Um, Addie?" Derek said softly.

"Yeah" Addison said turning to him, he slowly slipped down onto one knee "Derek" she said shakily "What are you doing?"

"What is he doing?" Mark whispered to Meredith.

"Sshh" she hissed.

"Derek, people are looking" Addison whispered.

"Good, let them look" Derek smiled "Addie I, I've been, an awful husband to you, I know that, and I've hurt you, and we've both, we've both made mistakes but, when you've been trying so hard to make this work I've just been, awful, and I know that now, but the thing is Addie I, I love you, I love you so much, you're the love of my life, you _are_ my life, which is why I bought this" he said pulling a small box from his jacket pocket, opening it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring "It's an eternity ring" he said with a smile "And what I'm asking you, Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd, is for you, to marry me, again, and we'll do it, wherever you want, and you can invite whoever you want, and then, we're going to build a house out on the land, and we're going to have kids, all kinds of kids, and we're going to be together, for eternity, I love you, will you marry me, again"

Addison just stared at him in shock, her eyes flicking from the ring to his face.

"Addison" Meredith whispered "This is where you say yes"

"Yes" Addison whispered "Yes, yeah, yes I'll marry you" she said with a tearful laugh, Derek stood up quickly and pulled her in for a kiss "Yes" she whispered into his mouth.

"I'm so sorry" Derek whispered "I'm so so sorry"

"I know" Addison said kissing him again "It's ok, I love you"

"I love you too" Derek smiled.

"Congratulations" Meredith smiled giving Addison a hug "Ok, let's take a look" she said holding her hand.

"You've already seen it Meredith" Derek said with a laugh.

"You've already seen it" Addison said raising her eyebrow.

"I've seen a picture" Meredith smirked "He came to me 3 days ago all high pitched and panicked, couldn't choose, I had to sit with him in the research room for half an hour looking at a ring brochure"

"Well, you have good taste" Addison laughed.

"Of course she does, she married me" Mark smirked.

"Shut up Mark" Addison and Meredith both said dryly.

"Oh god" Derek muttered to Mark "They're joining forces, this isn't good"

"No, it isn't" Mark muttered back "Can we, talk?"

"Shall we escape to my office?"

"Done" Mark nodded "Ladies, sorry to interrupt" he said putting his hand on Meredith's shoulder "But we're going to leave you to your, girl stuff, we'll come find you later" he said kissing Meredith's lips softly.

"Bye" Derek whispered kissing Addison.

"Bye" Meredith and Addison waved.

"My god, are they actually, talking?" Addison stuttered.

"I think they are" Meredith laughed.

~x~

"I know you'll never forgive me" Mark said quietly as he sat with Derek in his office "I don't want you to forgive me, but, I just want us to be friends again, I miss you, I miss, I miss my brother, and I'm, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry"

"I need to know why Mark" Derek sighed "How could you, how could you do that to me?"

"It just happened" Marks said simply "Which I know sounds like crap, but, you sent me there every night, to be with her, and at first I didn't mind, because it's Addison, and we were all, best friends, so it was fine, but then it wasn't once a week, it was every day, and we got close, we did, and she used to get so upset, so upset, and then that night, we, she was, angry, and I found her crying at the bottom of the stairs, she'd just got a message saying you wouldn't make it home, from your secretary, not even from you, and I just, held her, and then she looked at me and, it just happened, I didn't even think about it, because I hardly ever thought about you, you didn't just abandon her Derek, you abandoned me too"

"I, I don't know what was wrong with me, in New York, I don't know what happened to me and honestly, if it wasn't for Meredith yelling at me last week, I probably would've gone that way again"

"Meredith yelled at you" Mark said raising his eyebrow.

"It was that day we were all in the elevator, after we left, she had to stop it so Addison could cry, and I didn't even notice that, that I'd basically ignored her, so after, Meredith came into my office, and she yelled at me, told me that I had to fix it before it was too late"

"Wow" Mark muttered.

"Y'know, I thought I was mad because Meredith didn't tell me about you but, I think I'm more upset that you didn't tell me about Meredith, back then, I know we drifted apart for a little while but, you were still my brother, I would've want to have been there" Derek said softly "Who the hell was your best man?"

"I didn't have one" Mark said with a laugh "We just had a couple of witnesses"

"Hey, maybe you should get remarried too, we could have a double wedding" Derek joked.

"Oh my god, please don't say that around them, because they're becoming scarily close and you know what girls are like when they get together and…."

"We should have a double wedding" Addison said bursting into the office with Meredith "It's perfect, we all need fresh starts, oh my god, we should do it on the land, at night, with candles!"

"You've turned into Izzie" Meredith laughed "Ooh, but we should get one of those gazebo things, because it'll be our luck that it rains"

"Oh god" Mark groaned to Derek "Why, why did you have to say it?"

"It's not like I said it to them" Derek mumbled "Well, it won't be that bad, we're just going to have to forget the fact that we've seen them both naked"

"Oh god" Mark groaned again.

~x~

**6 months later.**

"To friends" Meredith said raising her glass.

"To family" Addison smiled tapping her glass to Meredith's "One more day to go"

"One more day" Mark smiled "Y'know, I definitely think going to see the Shepherd sisters before was a good idea" he said with a laugh.

"A good idea?" Meredith said with a laugh "They hate me!"

"They hated Addie at first" said Derek.

"Oh thanks" Addison said dryly.

"Oh you no what I meant" he laughed.

"Yeah but still" she mumbled "The Shepherd sisters need a little time to adjust, by the third meeting we were great friends, and I'm sure you will be too, plus, you have me to protect you"

"Aww, thanks Addie" Meredith laughed.

"No problem" Addison laughed "Y'know what I've noticed, you haven't touched that wine since I poured the glass"

"Oh, haven't I?" Meredith said with a nervous laugh.

"I knew it!" Addison exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Derek frowned.

"Oh my god, hello!" Addison laughed "We have a baby Sloan coming" she said patting Meredith's arm "Right?"

"Well, not telling people lasted all of 6 hours" Mark laughed "I told you she'd guess"

"You did" Meredith smirked "Yes, I'm pregnant, I think I'm about 6 weeks"

"Congratulations" Addison said hugging her tightly "I'm your OB right?"

"Of course" Meredith smiled.

"Congratulations" Derek said shaking Mark's hand.

"Thanks man" Mark smiled "So, when are you two going to get down to it?"

"Why do you think we booked a honeymoon?" Addison said with a suggestive grin.

"Addie!" Derek exclaimed.

"What?" she laughed "It's just Mark and Meredith"

"I know" Derek mumbled.

"Oh cheer up McDreamy" Meredith teased "Your getting married in the morning"

"Speaking of morning, we should probably go to bed" said Mark "We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

"Yeah" Meredith breathed "Night guys" she said kissing both of their cheeks.

"Night" Addison smiled "Night Baby Sloan" she said happily.

"Night" Mark laughed leading Meredith up to the guest room in Derek and Addison's newly built house, Derek overpaid the contractors to have it ready in time for the wedding, Mark stripped down to his boxers as Meredith changed into his shirt, they climbed into bed and snuggled together.

"I love you" Mark said kissing her softly.

"I love you too" she smiled "I can't wait for tomorrow"

"Me either" Mark smiled.

"It doesn't feel weird anymore, us all being friends, I thought it would but, it doesn't, even when Cristina makes jokes about us"

"I don't think that's ever going to stop" Mark laughed "But, it doesn't feel weird for me either, it feels, right"

"It feels right" Meredith smiled "Night Mark"

"Night Mer" he said kissing her softly "Night Baby Sloan" he said rubbing his hand against her stomach, Meredith smiled to herself, and the smile never faded, even as they drifted slowly to sleep.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Obviously 60 days was used in the show but I feel like it worked, hope you enjoyed!**

**Lyrics Used: I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith =)**


End file.
